


The Old Bones

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Victor remembers the first time he ever saw a skeleton.





	

Victor was nine when he first saw a skeleton.

He would have liked it to have been when he was younger. He was always curious about how things worked and Henry’s studies were always fascinating. But Father didn’t think he was mature enough and kept saying that Victor was too silly to see anything. 

But Henry was on Victor’s side. He was always on Victor’s side. And so when he had the chance, he took Victor with him to see the skeleton. Animal, of course. A horse, in fact. Henry took him to see it, all meat stripped off, leaving dirty white bones behind in a muddled jumble.

“Do you see how it all works?” Henry asked. “Look, if I hold this part, can you find the bone that fits into it?”

Victor could. He stared with fascination at the way the leg joint could be fitted into the hip socket, the way you could string the backbone together and work out how those parts affected all the rest when you put it together.

“Are human bones like this?”

“Not the same but yes, they’re like this,” Henry said. “Everything fits together. There’s always a pattern. Everything makes sense.”

Of course, that wasn’t true, Victor would discover. Even bones and bodies didn’t make complete sense. There were bits that were just there, left over from some outdated need that was almost incomprehensible now. And as for the way people _behaved_ , well ... that made even less sense. Sometimes, Victor thought that he was the only sane person in a world full of idiots and lunatics.

Henry had been sane. Henry had made sense, just like that horse’s skeleton had.

But Henry was gone now. And Victor had to try and make sense of things on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
